Down Deep
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: Little Emma was more courageous then them all. She would win this game of chicken, and maybe find out if the Evil Queen really did exist... SQ little Emma protector Regina story that molds into time jumps for SQ. Please enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello all! Hope you are having a good summer, or winter if you are in another part of the world. This one will be a bit shorter then my others, I have been mulling around this story for a bit and finally sat down today and cranked out 25 pages :D so excited that's the most I have ever written in one go. I hope you enjoy, I hope the feels get you and I hope it makes live a little sweeter in the end :)

This story is the tale of a vengeful Regina loving again and then really learning how to get back to the world. She has been held in a cell for years that is enchanted so she does not age, as explained in the story. Lil Emma ventures down on a dare not knowing that what she finds will have a profound impact on her life forever. Happy adventures! 3 PP19

"Emma I bet you can't go this far." Neil was smiling proudly as he took a step further into the dungeon. Him and his father came by on occasion since they owned the lands to the west. His father was the most feared creature in all the lands, Rumplestilskin. But Neil didn't care his daddy was always good to him, and princess Emma was never afraid of anything. It made their games of dare all the more fun.

Every time they were together they would try and one up the other in bravery quite the game for the two five year olds. Their games had started with sneaking off from their parents and playing hide and seek, to getting caught too high in a tree, to now the dungeons.

Neil crossed his arms and sat into his hip as he looked at Emma.

"I dare you Em-ma. All the way to the back, but you're to chicken, bakahhh" He started to flap his wings like a bird.

Emma scrunched her face and pouted. She would be six tomorrow and she wasn't a baby. She wanted to kick Neil for laughing at her, but she had done that once before. She smiled at the memory of him crying like a baby and bending over to the ground in record time. She had gotten a long lecture about how we don't hit boy's in their special jewels.

Emma shook her head her long curls tousled. What a baby, she had been hit in the crotch before with a ball and not even cried.

Emma raised a brow, uncrossed her arms and raised her head. Strutting past her stupid friend. She would win this bet… she always won.

She keep going as Neil waiting for her to freak out and run or for her to stop so he could take his turn. But Emma continued out of his site. It was a bit darker down here, they had brought lanterns that sat at the base of the stairs for light.

She jumped a little as she heard wind whistle down the way. The cells were all empty, she had only ever seen uncle Grumpy get thrown in a cell for the night before her parents found out, something called public intoxination or something.

She started moving quicker, the sooner she got to the end the sooner she would win and they could leave the creepy dungeon. Neil would also owe her a prize and she wondered what it would be this time. She hoped it was another crystal like last time, she loved crystals.

The dark stones glistened with moisture like a cave and she wondered where the rest of the place lead to…

She froze in her tracks when she heard a huff. Could that have been an animal? She jumped again as she felt like something was crawling up her skin, and she nearly shrieked, if she did though she lost their game.

The sound game again from the cell on the end to her right and she approached it with caution. When she neared she set down the lantern against the bars and pressed her face in looking around. There was a cot with something breathing in it, a stack of books that looked long untouched, a pail, a bowl of water and what looked like gruel that they fed to the animals outside.

She heard the noise again and saw the thing in the bed throw the covers off with a huff and put human hands to cover a face.

Emma stood fascinated with her mouth open. So the legends Neil told her were true, the dark queen really did dwell in the dungeons far below the White Castle.

The woman groaned. "Would you stop the insistent light!"

Her voice sounded low and raw, like she didn't use it often or know how to regulate it for speaking to another person.

Emma slowly moved the lantern back a few feet and then returned to the bars.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was small and quite.

The brunette registered that the guard was not a guard at all but a child and slowly lowered her hands.

"What… are you doing down here?" Her head cocked to the side.

Emma looked back towards where she had come then back at the woman.

"I was proving that I was brave. I had to get to the end of the tunnel."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be down here."

Emma nodded, "No, that's why it's part of our game."

Regina studied the young thing, long golden curls, bright green eyes, she looked familiar somehow.

"Do you have any idea who I am little girl?" She didn't sound mean, she sounded almost indifferent.

Emma set her face and nodded. "Yes. I think so."

Regina pulled up and walked to the bars, a little uneasy on her feet, using the tall pipes for balance.

"Well then, you know you really shouldn't be here." She glanced down and made contact with little green eyes chastising her life choices.

"I could rip your throat out you know." Crossing her arms and leaning against the bars.

Emma made a face, "Ew that's gross."

Regina nodded, "Isn't it? Didn't your mommy and daddy tell you not to talk to strangers?"

Emma shook her head. "I know everyone…."

Regina glanced down the darkened way, why was no one coming for this child? She must not be very important.

"Kid get out of here."

Emma seemed to ponder leaving for a second and picked up her lantern. Then turned back.

"Tomorrow's my birthday."

Regina's face was one of surprise why was the girl still talking to her.

"You really aren't scared of me are you." She sounded intrigued.

Emma shook her head, "Why would I be scared of you? And no not really."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Thanks kid… I used to slaughter multiple villages, wage war, control a kingdom."

Emma sat down and listened intently.

Brown eyes turned again to hers, "What are you doing."

Emma shrugged, "You were telling a story, I was listening…."

Regina blew out a breath, "Well at least you are someone to talk to I guess. But seriously kid, leave." She turned and walked back to her bed, using her hands to try and keep herself warm.

Emma hadn't noticed from her adrenaline rush but it was indeed pretty chilly down here.

"Are you cold?"

Regina sat on her bed and brought her knees to her chest.

"I survive."

Emma stood as the woman again went silent.

"I'll come back to talk to you, for my birthday."

The blond walked down the hall only a couple paces before she heard a reply.

"What's your name kid?"

Emma turned around beaming, "Emma, my name is Emma."


	2. Chapter 2

Neil was starting to bite his nails, his father had told him not to do so as it might bleed his hands and he couldn't stand anything happening to his precious boy. But his friend had been gone a while now, did he need to go for help? Was he brave enough to go in after her? Emma was his best friend. He wanted to cry for his daddy but he wouldn't hear him all the way down here.

He took a deep breath and watched his feet as he put one foot in front of the other. He parely made it five paces when other feet appeared accompanied by a loud "Boo!"

He jumped and wet himself a little blushing.

"Emma! That's not funny!"

Emma gave him a quick hug, ignoring the slight smell of urine.

"Neil I one I went to the back. We'll need to find another challenge next week."

She started to walk up the stairs past him.

He ran to catch up and lowered his voice.

"So um, Em was there…. Was she down there for real?"

Emma stopped and turned to look at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not Neil, she's just a story I told you."

….

Regina had no concept of time. Only of how cold she was every blasted second she was awake. Years could be passing or just hours. She was wasn't able to do too much as her magic didn't extend out of the cell. But she could duplicate her food and water to stay alive, and dump her feces down a pipe and rinse it out.

She kept her cell clean to keep her health up, one day she would get out of here. Snow had had a spell placed on this cell so not a moment of youth would be stolen from Regina. Either to assuage her guilt that when the queen was finally released she still had the rest of her life, or to make sure she knew she was beaten for all of eternity.

Regina picked up her long forgotten books and created some light to read by, but there wasn't much interest there. She really wanted the young princess to come back. Her mind had started to spin. If she could just get Emma to come that close again she could snap her neck…or just hold her hostage and parlee her into freedom.

The girl had entertained her, she would try and not scar her too much. She had been young once, innocent and brave, and stupid. Oh so stupid. Why would the child come up to her?

She grew weary waiting, figuring she must have lost her chance and the princess was not to return, perhaps her mother had found out about her flirting with death, or the child had become too enamored with her birthday party to return to see the woman wasting away in the dungeon.

She was deep in sleep when she heard a voice enter her dreams.

"Regina? It's Emma…"

She saw a little girl join her in the field she was guiding her horse through but the girl wouldn't look at her.

"It was my birthday today. I'm six. I asked mommy what your name used to be, I hope I remembered it right?"

Regina started to leaved her dream and slowly returned to her cold cell, still facing the wall she remained still so the young blond would not realize she was awake.

Emma's voice got a bit quieter.

"Sorry if you're sleeping… I brought cupcakes down for us to eat but… I'll just leave them here, I don't need one anyway…Oh and I brought you something else."

Regina could hear items set into her cell.

"I… I hope this is a bit better…good night Regina."

She waited a long time till she could no longer hear sounds in the hall.

When she rose she saw that this time the princess had left her her lantern just outside of the cell for light, the girl didn't know she could create her own.

A thick wool blanket was stuffed through the bars and there were two cupcakes sitting on the floor. One dark purple and one red.

Regina shivered and moved towards the blanket and felt how thick it was, a smile to her face. She would never be cold again. Gratitude rushed through her as she lifted the item and set it on her bed. Then she carefully picked up the cupcakes and set them on her table. Then moving quickly to cover up her legs in the new blanket. She pulled the purple one from the table as she wanted to enjoy the red one's company a bit more.

She gazed at the dark purple with white crystal sprinkles and she smiled,

"Happy birthday Emma."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hi everyone! Thanks for giving this story a shot it's a bit dark but I think most of you will like. Idk when to issue trigger warnings for folks but I'll go on and drop one here. Maybe skip this chapter if that is a problem. If not please enjoy it's super long and oh the feels are there :) Enjoy!

Regina had gotten the best sleep of her life since being down in the dungeon, she didn't wake up sweating from cold any longer. She felt warm and relaxed now upon waking. Her heart warmed at the memories of the little princess. Maybe she was just too young to understand when people were bad and didn't deserve saving.

Her head picked up as she heard feet pounding down the corridor, two sets but the sound of them but one was far behind.

"Get back here!" ricocheted off the ways, and Regina moved from her bed just as Emma appeared in front of her cell gripping at the bars.

"Please! Help me!"

Regina moved forward toward her, reaching out and touching her cheek.

"Emma, what is it? Are you hurt?"

"He… he's bad I don't. I can't go with him, please Regina! Please save me!"

Regina glanced down the hall and save the man coming into view. A guard… she hadn't seen him before.

Emma started to hyperventilate. Regina reached through and rubbed her back.

"Shhh."

The man stepped forward. "Hey, get your hands off the princess!" He hit Regina's hand with the butt of his sword, also hitting Emma's back in the process and she cried out.

Regina instinctively reaching for her as she was ripped away.

"Emma!" gone were her planes her morals. The way Emma shrieked it reminded her of a younger girl, one she knew all too well, herself.

"Emma, fight back!" She wasn't too sure what was happening, but she knew enough that Emma shouldn't be going with that man.

Emma bit his hand hard and bolted for the bars once more. Regina gripping her at a loss for what to do when Emma tumble through the bars.

Magic this child had magic. Regina was stunned for a moment but as the man came at them she pushed Emma behind her, protecting the girl with her body as a shield.

"Don't move witch, or I'll run you through."

Regina sat unmoving as her chest was rabidly rising and falling as a blade poked at her midsection.

"Emma… get under the bed and close your eyes. Dear."

Emma didn't move.

"Thank you Evil Queen, it will be easy now with you to blame for the child's fear, and I will be a hero."

Regina closed her eyes as the pressure started to build against her dress, and suddenly the was a loud crack and the man was flying back fast, too fast and splattered against the wall.

Regina clutched at where the sword had started to tear through her dress, then she turned and looked at Emma staring at the wall.

Regina pulled her into her arms.

"Don't look Emma, don't."

Emma started shaking.

"Is he…"

Regina Lifted her and got into the bed and wrapped the wool blanket around them having Emma straddle her hips.

"Shhh, let's not talk about it. You're here with me ok? Just focus sweetheart. You saved… my life Emma…"

Emma's little fists wiped away at tears.

"I'm sorry…"

Regina brought her little face into her chest, "Emma, it's ok…"

Emma sniffled, and Regina's heart broke.

She spent a while running her fingers through Emma's hair and rubbing the young girls back.

Again where were Emma's parents?

"Sweetheart look at me." Emma raised her sleepy head completely worn out.

"Emma what time is it?"

Emma yawned and scrunched up her face to think.

Regina looked at her clothes for the first time this evening, Emma was wearing a pink and blue night dress.

"Darling," She cringed that's what her mother had always called her.

She shook herself out of it, she was not going there tonight.

"Is it nighttime?"

Emma's eye were alight with recognition as she nodded her head.

Regina had an even worse feeling.

"Ok, can you tell me why you came down to me tonight?"

Emma glanced out of the cell, and Regina's hand brought Emma's head back to face her.

"He's dead dear…"

Emma looked like she was going to be sick until Regina amended.

"It wasn't you!" she looked around the room, what could she blame this on.

"It was.. me. I was able to send out a spell just after he hit the floor so he could never hurt you again. He's gone Emma, it's safe to talk."

Emma looked at Regina funny, "Are you lying to me?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Emma. That's not nice to call people liars…"

Emma huffed, "Mom says I am good at telling when people are lying…."

Regina settle Emma with a look, and finally the blond looked down and mumbled,

"Sorry Gina…"

Regina chuckled a little, "Really little one? Gina?"

Emma smiled bright and nodded, "I like it. It's pretty but easier than Regina."

Regina shook her head, a grin still on her face.

"Ok but no other nicknames dear."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand.

"He said… that if I told mommy and daddy he came to my room, that they would be very mad. And they would get hurt by bad magics…he wasn't lying I could tell…"

Regina blinked back tears, "So you came to find me?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, he didn't say anything about you, I hope he didn't know you were real. I knew you would protect me."

Regina sighed sadly. "No one would believe you if you told them… are you hurt anywhere?"

Emma bit her lip and nodded.

Regina ran her thumb over Emma's hand.

"Could you show me? Or do you want to wait for your mommy? Either is fine Emma I won't get mad, I am just happy you are ok."

Emma thought for a second and sat up on her kness pulling her dress up so Regina could see her undies. Regina gulped hoping it wasn't too bad.

Emma pointed to three purple marks on her upper thigh.

"It hurt and I didn't like it. I don't like him to touch my leg…"

Regina almost sighed with relief, and moved her finger to trail on the bruise when Emma picked up her hand. Regina panicking thinking the child would think the worst of her.

"Emma, I just…."

Emma shook her head, "It's an owie Regina you have to be careful…."

Regina relaxed, so Emma didn't think she was just like the guard.

"Emma, can I heal it for you? That looks like it hurts a bit, but only if you want me to."

Emma smiled, "Yes please!"

When Regina hesitated Emma placed her hand on her leg. Regina nodded and closed her eyes and Emma felt a tingle of magic and the pain and purple was gone.

"Wow, that's so neat!" She sat up and hugged Regina, "Thanks Gina."

Regina was shocked at first and then she relaxed into the hug.

"Of course sweet girl."

She grimaced as she forgot her injured hand.

Emma's little face furrowed, "Oh no your hand, I can fix it right?"

She looked like a pleading puppy.

Regina ran her hand through Emma's hair.

"Emma, healing takes a lot of concentrated magic…"

Emma tried to give Regina the same one she had been given earlier.

"Teach me." She put her hands over Regina's and looked up expectantly.

Regina picked Emma up with her hand and wrist under her arms and shifted her back a little, the little girl crossing her legs and scooting close.

"Ok fine. You're stubborn, just like your mother…." The little girl beamed.

"That is not a becoming trait dear." Emma again looked confused and Regina smiled to herself.

"OK so what you have to start with is you take something you love."

"Like fluffy pony?"

Regina laughed, "A little more sweetheart but I am sure you love her very much, more like how you love mommy and daddy."

Emma nodded, "And you."

Regina was a bit taken aback and her smile faded, "Dear you can't love me…"

Emma nodded, "Yes I do. You protect me just like mommy and daddy, you told me stories…you talk to me…"

Regina felt a bit guilty at the "stories" she had told Emma.

"Ok Emma, fine. Then think about how the …. Bad man had his sword pointing at me, and you wanted to protect me. How you were worried about me…"

Emma nodded and her hands started to glow and before Regina could give her further instruction she was relaxing as the pain in her hand was receeding.

She opened her eyes to the smirking 6 year old.

"Ok missy, very good." Emma beamed with pride.

She moved back into Regina's lap and snuggled. "Can you come back to my room? I'm scared to go back to sleep…"

Regina sighed, "Emma…"

A woman appeared from just out of sight down the tunnels.

"Regina."

Regina squinted though she knew the voice all too well.

"Snow." He voice was passive. Indifferent but Snow could sense the tension beneath. She came into the light.

"My daughter?"

Emma lit up, "Mommy! How long have you been here?"

Snow looked at her girl with true affection and a bit of sadness. "Long enough Emma, next time you tell me everything."

Emma ducked her head, "I'm sorry."

Snow shook her head, "Nothing to be sorry about baby."

Snow looked up at Regina, "May I?"

Regina removed her arms from around Emma. Watching her go was like riping a piece of out her soul.

Emma got to the bars and hugged her mom.

"Mom, can Gina come with me?"

Snow sighed, "Emma, I'll stay with you tonight." Her voice telling Emma the decision was final.

But Emma groaned in annoyance. "You can't just leave her down here!"

Snow's eyes were wide she turned them on Regina.

Regina looking away, "Dear I will be fine…"

Emma stomped her foot, "No. Mom remember when you told me I couldn't keep the bunny in the cage? That it would miss it's family and become sick? That's what your doing to Gina. What if she get's sick? She needs fresh aires and sunlight and happy things." Emma crossed her arms.

Snow laughed, "Regina…"

"She's your daughter Snow, so idealistic…"

Snow caught the jab but chose to ignore her stepmother.

Charming appeared with a lantern, "Oh good your found her!"

"Daddy!" Emma smiled.

Charming looked at the wall but masked his horror well. Snow shot him a look saying they would talk later.

"Blue was going to check the tower and then arrive here since we couldn't think of one more place to look."

Emma was all smiles, "Daddy I got in here myself with magic!"

Charming stooped to his daughter, giving his wife a strange look between panic and relief at finding their daughter.

"Good job sweetheart."

The blue fairy arrived on the scene and Emma was quickly handed over to her daddy, Regina not moving from her bed the whole time.

As Emma was carried away she waved, "Good night Gina, Love you!"

Regina tried to fight her smile, "Good night princess."

When the girl was far down the hall Snow turned to the woman.

"You have Emma's blanket?"

Regina looked down and picked it up and tossed it at the bars.

"Take it back to her. You'll probably need to erase her memory while your at it, or she'll keep coming back."

Snow didn't move or touch the blanket, "I heard everything Regina. She came to you, and you protected her…"

Regina snorted, "You mean she protected me from getting run threw by one of your rough guards…."

Snow sat down with her back to the bars. "Thank you."

Regina didn't say anything she just closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on the wall.

"So what do I owe you?"

Regina opened one eye. "You would deal with the devil? Oh that's right, who's so bad after Rumplestilskin, how is the imp doing since you both imprisoned me?"

Snow laughed, "As hideous as when he used to sneak into your rooms for you magic lessons at night and you thought I didn't know."

"Hm, Snow I wouldn't sit so close to my cage, we both know I can be unpredictable."

As a power play Snow just laughed and didn't budge an inch, "Ok Regina you go ahead and take my head for your silver platter."

Regina closed her eyes again, "Too tired, your retched child woke me up, tomorrow maybe."

Snow grinned, "Too tired? Or you know it would hurt Emma."

Regina's eyes flew open.

"Don't test me Snow White." Her knuckles going white from griping her hands into fists.

Snow brushed off her dress and stood.

"I know you too well Regina, never forget that."

Just as Regina felt defeated Snow spoke one more time.

"You saved my daughter's life. You will be under room arrest in the space above me and Charmings room, it used to be Emma's nursery, until she needed more space. Blue will place a protection spell and you will have a window, sunlight and clean air, and you may see my daughter from time to time."

Regina glared, "You would never…"

Snow took a bracelet out of her dress and threw it to Regina.

"Accept my deal and place that on your wrist. It will render you powerless, when we get your room set Blue will take it off."

Regina snapped it on, "And you think you can take me without magic…"

Snow smirked, "oh honey I know I can."


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Hey everyone if you haven't checked out my story Not A Fairytale I suggest you give that and How to Break a Heart a go if you love dem feels :) Not a fairytale is a bit different as I finally used real life events to create a story. Hope you enjoy and on with lil Emma :)

The blue fairy glared at Regina as she was lead to the room.

"Snow I don't think this is a good idea…" but Snow waved her off.

"Regina has earned this. And this much I will allow."

Regina sat there on a stool she hated being pitied. Snow had carried Emma's wool blanket up for Regina when she noticed the woman was hesitant about leaving it behind. Regina had followed pretty obediently, every once in a while making a side comment about Snow's decorating choices.

A bed was brought up, a real bed, with fresh sheets and pillows, and Emma's blanket was placed on top.

The Window had bars but Regina was secretly thrilled to have it. And she wished Snow would stop looking at her with those knowing glances.

"I haven't given up you know…"

Snow shook her head, "I would expect nothing less."

Regina sat on her bed, "I am very tired, may I?"

Snow nodded, but as she got to the door, "Regina, just once more, I am so sorry… Daniel was…"

Regina rolled over and brought her knees up.

"Hey there is still someone who loves you very much downstairs please do right by her Regina…."

With that Snow was gone.

Regina was sleeping fairly well until a little thing was wriggling in her bed and her heart shot out of her chest. Upon further inspection it was a sleeping something with Blond hair.

Regina pressed her hand to her heart calming her breaths, Emma was probably just scared.

Emma blinked up at her, "I wanted to make sure Mommy was telling me the truth, then I got tired."

Regina nodded, "Just for tonight Emma, alright? I can only see you sometimes ok?"

Emma looked down sad but nodded, "I know, I'm sorry…"

Regina leaned down and kissed her head, "No sweetheart thank you very, very much for rescuing me."

And Emma smiled.

….

Regina was allowed to see Emma on her birthday and once a month for a short magic lesson but for Regina it was worth it.

The girl just grew before her eyes. Getting a bit snarkier as a teen, and Regina had to start averting her eyes when Emma was coming so close to coming of age and her chest grew to a good size and her clothes started fitting tighter.

Emma would notice how Regina would fail to look at her sometimes an entire session. No matter how many artworks or stories she created for the woman, Regina started to pull away from her.

Emma noticed as she got older that her few friends started to date, of course dating as a princess was hard, even though she had plenty of suitors, but all she wanted to do was spend time with Regina.

She started noticing she was getting closer to Regina's age about a year ago. She was still a few years off but she was able to talk with Regina in length about any topic and was becoming quite intelligent, which Regina told her was a blessing with the parents she had.

Emma would still sneak her treats and flowers and Regina's heart would crack, this was just a phase, Emma would move on from her when she realized that she was never leaving this tower.

Snow came up a few times a year now but Regina would try to be sleeping with she did.

She wouldn't allow Emma's advances, the princess had an affect on her, at 17 Emma looked much more like she was 24 and Regina couldn't stand being around her beauty.

One night Regina was reading a new story Emma had written for her, it was a very romantic and gripping love story about two woman that traveled all over the different lands. It was well into the story when Regina realized that she was seeing to two falling in love, that she was hoping it was love, when suddenly out of no where they kissed. Her own mouth dropping open and looking around the room, wishing she had someone to talk to about this.

She sighed, and settled back in to her bed until sounds came from below and Snow burst into her chambers.

Regina looked up confused, "Snow, is there a reason you are visiting me at night? Your husband not doing it for you?"

Snow banged the door all the way open, "Regina, enough with the jokes, is Emma here?" Snow was nearly frantic.

Regina sat up, "No… she doesn't come up here at night…"

Snow turned and hit the wall cursing loudly, "Shit! She's missing Regina, I need your help!"

Regina dropped her notebook the story was in, "My help? Snow I can't leave the room…"

Snow turned to the person behind her, the blue fairy glaring daggers,

"I said release her." Snow sounded like a crazed animal.

Regina almost died of shock , "Snow?"

Snow grabbed her shoulders, "Regina you can find her, you love her. I know you won't run, at least until she is safe…I need you!"

Regina was pulled from the room by Snow. She entered her bedroom and there was a small army in the room.

She recognized everyone instantly. Charming, Ruby, Granny, Ariel, the seven smurfs or whatever….

Charming nodded at the dark queen, "Regina good. Ok so we need to spread out, hopefully Regina's magic can…"

Grumpy banged his fist on the table to get some attention, "What, kill us all? This is crazy!"

Regina stood still waiting for Snow to change her mind.

"Regina is Emma's best friend, she won't let any harm come to her."

Regina wrapped her arms around herself, Emma was somewhere out there most likely scared and hurt. She started to panic till Snow grabbed her arm.

"Regina stay with me."

Regina nodded and offered up a weak smile, "A tracking spell. If I used Emma's blanket it could lead us to her…"

Blue rolled her eyes, "Dark magic…"

Regina growled and took a step toward her, "Do you care for Emma at all?!"

Everyone in the room froze but Snow.

Snow had grabbed her arm to hold her back, "Regina, can you perform the spell?"

She never took her eyes from the blue bitch, not even to blink.

"Yes, I can do the spell."

A/n: whoo Regina getting feisty I love it! only for Emma. How hard did I push the feels this time?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much everyone who liked this story so far! There was a huge surge of like since the last update and I am honored that you are enjoying this story. It's not a super long one but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Again thanks so much and may you enjoy the feels ;)

Regina took Snow and Charming back upstairs, "How long has she been missing?"

They exchanged a haunted look, "We should have come to you sooner…"

Regina waved them off, "We can't worry about that now, how long."

Charming looked at Snow then Regina, "Maybe a day, I just assumed she had gone out riding, then I found her horse wandering the garden."

Regina nodded, she pointed to Snow's boot, "I need a knife."

Charming looked a bit apprehensive but Snow ripped it out of her holster and handed it over.

"You two can be so idiotic…"

Snow huffed, "Regina hurry."

Regina paced quickly to the blanket and slit her palm open grimacing at the pain, "Shit."

She squeezed a few drops out and handed the knife to Snow. Snow ripping a piece of her dress and offering it to Regina to tie her wound, Regina taking it and quickly doing up her hand.

Snow didn't even hiss at the pain and her blood mixed with Regina's, Regina closing her eyes and her hands glowing over the spot, the blanket started to move from her hands and the three off them took off after it.

….

The man bound Emma's wrists tightly together, "If you even make a sound, I'll slit her throat."

Emma fought back tears. She had woken to this man in her room, binding her wrists. Telling her if she called for help Regina would die.

He hand blind folded her and shoved her into something small, she had a fear of small spaces from a time she fell into a well when she was nine.

She fought to stay conscious and not lose her head, if she got out of this, she was going to tell Regina how she felt no matter what. She felt a needle prick her arm and she passed out.

...

Regina and Snow both almost collided into every wall every turn of the floating blanket, Charming not far behind. The blanket stopped at a room where it couldn't find an entrance, Regina turned to Snow,

"Who is in there?" Snow tried to catch her breath.

"Foreign dignitary, but they are from a peaceful land…is there anyway your spell could have misfired?"

Regina shook her head, "No…none."

Regina moved her hand but the door would not unlock.

"We have to break it down…."

Charming took off running, "I'll get a few guys and a battering ram!"

Regina dug her nails into her scalp and screamed in frustration. Snow grabbing her hand.

"We'll get in Regina. She's going to be ok…"

Regina shivered, "That spell doesn't mean she's alive Snow…."

Snow jerked Regina back to her, "Don't you dare give up hope! Not now Regina, I need you to be stronger than me right now."

Regina came back to herself and nodded resolute, they would find Emma in there.

Charming, Gram and Leroy battered the door down, the blanket flying into the wardrobe. And the trail ran cold.

Snow looked around frantically. "What the hell does that mean?"

Regina felt around the dresser like a mad woman.

"Snow would you shut up! I am trying!"

She punched the bottom of the dresser, "Damn it!" She fell to her knees. As she tried to take a regain her head the emissary returned.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" He was held out of the room.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of the princess."

He looked flabbergasted, "On what charges!"

Then upon further inspection, "What is the evil queen doing in here? Don't you see this is her doing! She wants to disrupt our agreement! She is playing you…"

Regina tried to drown the incessant man out…did he not have a clue what was going on…

She wasn't sure, if Emma was here she couldn't get a read off of him. Her magic was right… Emma had to be here. Right here…She looked under the dresser in vain and just as Snow looked at her giving up she grew possessed,

"Floorboards! She's under the floorboards!"

Regina threw herself at the side on the dresser like a madwoman, making the feet go over the same marks scratched in the floor. Moving the dresser to the side, she started clawing at the floor.

"Are you people insane she has clearly lost her mind, she is attacking the bloody floor!"

Regina was scratching, scratching at the floor as if her nails weren't catching and dragging blood down the stripes of wood.

Charming caught her arms when she flung Snow off.

"Regina, you have to stop…"

She shook her head, "She's down there! How dare you give up on her! She is just a child!"

Charming wrapped his arms around her chest.

"No!"

Charming screamed for the guards to close and barricade the door, the Dark Queen was dangerous.

They shut them quickly and as soon as they did Charming released her, gulping air into his lungs.

Regina was wiping at her face smearing blood and grim everywhere.

Charming reached for her and she acted as if he burned her.

"Keep your hands off me!"

He put his hands up in surrender.

"Regina. We believe you, but you need to use your magic not your hands…"

Regina flinched. "What?" Her hands trembled.

"Regina, can you pull the floorboards up with magic?" Her hand shook.

"I-I don't know…" She took a moment to calm herself as much as she could. What if they found nothing under there, what if they only found pieces of Emma under there?

Snow placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, "You can do this."

Regina couldn't see the floor with the water pooling in her eyes but she raised a hand to run along the wood, slowly the nails were being pulled from the floor, Regina panting.

"I haven't used this much magic in a while…"

Snow placed her hand on the woman's back, "Regina you are almost there, please keep going."

They finally yanked free and clamored to the floor. Regina falling forward.

She was down only a moment before she was pushing back up on shaky arms and lifting up heavy boards, Charming jumping in to help.

There was a hollow bottom.

Charming felt around the edges till he found a latch. Lifting it and Regina almost shielding her eyes till she caught a glimpse of blond hair.

"Emma!" She reached down and tried to pull her up, Charming helped her until his daughter was laying unconscious in Regina's lap.

The woman crying hysterically.

"She's not awake! How do I wake her up!" Snow reached her hand over to check her pulsed and her face relaxed

"Regina, she's alive, she's ok…"

Regina wouldn't let them take her. She was the one that carried Emma back to her parents room. Making sure that Emma stayed close to Regina.

Emma stirred somewhere in the middle of the night. Scared and at first, thinking she was still locked up in a tight space.

She screamed hoping someone would come for her, then Regina's voice was yelling back.

"Emma! Calm down…I'm here!"

Emma fell to silence almost immediately, noticing a soft glow in the room and then Regina standing by the bed with her hands up in surrender.

Emma reached for her and Regina wrapped her arms around her.

"Emma, you scared me, you weren't waking…."

Emma buried herself in Regina's neck.

"I'm sorry Regina, they said they would hurt you…"

Regina pulled her tighter into the embrace.

"Emma I'm right here with you."

Emma sat back to look at Regina's face. The woman was overly pale and looked so, so tired.

Emma noticed the blood on her face raising a finger.

"Regina what happened." Then noticing her hands.

"What did they do to you?" Emma's voice outraged.

Regina grabbed Emma's hands back looking her straight in the eyes.

"I did this trying to free you from the floor Emma…I-I needed to get to you…"

Emma reached up and cupped her face with both palms.

Without a seconds hesitation, she crashed her face into Regina's and for a moment… Regina just let her.

A/n: Inspiration for this chapter... lots of listening to Needed Me by Rihanna ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: accompany with Needed Me by Rihanna ;)

Without a seconds hesitation she crashed her face into Regina's, and for a moment… she just let her.

…..

That moment was gone quickly as Regina pulled back guilty.

"Not like this Emma, you, you're too young."

Emma gaped, "Regina I am 17…."

Regina shook her head taking a step back and wrapping her arms about herself.

"And I am still too old…"

Emma was furious, "How old do I need to be to love you? To be in love with you? Will I ever be?"

Regina leaned against the wall and slid down.

"Emma, I just found you... don't make me lose you again…"

But Emma wouldn't let up she was hurt.

"Then give me a reason! If that is the problem then would you not wait for me?"

Regina hit the wall behind her with her fist, "Of course I would Emma! Do you have to be such an idiot! Your parents assumed they wouldn't get me back in that room. But I would sit there for years if that meant getting to be with you, but you only have this fantasy of me Emma you don't want me!"

She gasped, "You don't know me or the things I have done, you're a child that has just been captivated by my pretty face. You don't know what you want Emma! It won't be me!"

Emma was silent…

"Fine Regina. You could just tell me the damn truth, that you don't want to be with me. Don't make up all these excuses."

Regina pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

"Get out." Emma said quietly.

Regina looked up confused.

"What?"

Emma turned and threw a pillow at Regina, "Go and get out of here, that's all you have been waiting for right? Since I was little, a chance? Here you go, take it, just leave me alone!"

Regina stood on shaky legs, "I won't… I won't talk to you when you are like this…"

Emma stormed from the room to the bathing chambers and she slammed the door.

Regina was lost for what to do, so she went up to her room, to cry alone and let the years pass her by...

…..

It had taken Snow days to get Regina to eat, she wanted the protection and time spell replaced on the room. Snow told her it wasn't necessary but Regina insisted, spouting how she would kill them in their sleep if they didn't. Snow saw past all the hurt. She came up every day to check on the woman.

"Regina… it's Emma's birthday. You should come to the ball."

Regina shook her head, "She doesn't want to see me Snow. Just let it be."

"Regina you are going to waste away up here, Emma's life is going to pass you by. Whatever spat you two had you need to get over it…"

Regina growled, "I am over it Snow! Now leave, I don't care about Emma anymore!" she roared so loud that unbeknownst to her, Emma heard her down the stairs below. She had been contemplating apologizing, after all it had been a year. But she had wounded Regina and the woman wanted nothing to do with her…so she would move on…..

A/n: the next ch is where i have left things for now :) Sorry for the short chapter but the next one is good!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Alright everyone I said this would be a shorter story. This is all I have written for now but should the mood strike me there may be more. Treat this as the loving end of the road and I hope you all will continue along on our next journey together much love, #onelove PP19

Regina was wasting away, Snow and Charming had not been by in a while. Regina guessed it may have been years by now. But she had no way to tell. She could have tracked the seasons out the window but she truly didn't want to know. Had they forgotten about her? Had they all passed away by now and she was the only one left in the castle?

She cursed the day she trapped herself back in this room. If Snow and Charming ever did show their stupid faces again, she would have them release her at once.

She read Emma's stories over and over again through the years. Realizing that the kiss had been coming. These stories, Emma's stories were about passion and unexpected love, between two women. She had failed to see that while she would avoid glancing at Emma she was glancing at her, and not in a disrespectful way, but in with an all encompassing love.

She started to write her own. She had gathered quite the array of art supplies as Snow had first tried to get her to channel her misery. She was becoming quite the good painter and writer, being the tortured soul that she was.

One day she was painting yet another scene, Emma, well her back with her blond hair cascading down in the morning light. Well a scene she would have loved to have been real, maybe they could have made it work at that age. Regina just couldn't let herself, she was thirty if she remembered right and there was no way that Emma would be able to hold on with that gap. Regina would get old and boring far too fast…

She stopped her thoughts when she heard a creek. She heard footsteps traveling up her forgotten stairwell, then a second pair. She noticed the person hesitated at the entrance. She held her breath waiting for the knock. Snow never knocked there was no way it was her… and Charming was too assertive and would have knocked and called for her right away. Was it too much to hope?

She wiped her hands on her pants as she stood stock still but uttered a firm "Come in."

The door clicked open and waiting a few more heart beats before it swung open.

There stood Emma red rimmed eyes, bright blond hair, a bit shorter now, but not by much.

Regina didn't know what to say, she was stunned into silence. Not a day went by that she didn't fantasize about this day.

She opened her mouth but couldn't find words, Emma's face crumbled and she ran to her sobbing, almost knocking the brunette over.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't… I couldn't wait anymore…I know I'm not what you wanted…but I… I needed you today, and you weren't there with me."

Regina held her tight.

"Dear, it's fine really…I'm sorry for what I said…" she was choking on her own sobs.

Emma almost collapsed and Regina moved her to sit on a low stool.

"Emma… you're scaring me, talk to me…"

Emma shook her head and glanced at the door. A little boy about three walked slowly over.

Regina looked between the two and her stomach dropped. He looked just like his mother.

"Oh…" Regina's hand slipped from Emma's knee. This wasn't her love story, this was something out of a nightmare. Did the father leave? Was that why Emma came running back to her? Why could she not have been Emma's real love...

She closed her eyes and with a wet fake smile looked over to Emma and the boy.

"I see…" She moved to go sit on her bed.

Emma looked like Regina had just ripped her heart out by walking away. She motioned to the boy.

"Henry it's ok come here, kid…"

Regina glanced up. "Henry…."

Emma nodded through her tears. "Yeah, you said you would name your child that... if you could have children… "

Regina blew out a breath releasing her hair form its band.

"You remember that…" looking up under water clotted eye lashes.

Emma nodded, "Of course I remember…"

Regina worried her hands in her lap, "Well congratulations Emma… someone needed to have the life I never had…."

Emma placed Henry on the stool and walked over to Regina and kneeled at her feet.

"They're gone Regina…my parents..."

Regina looked back to Emma, "No…"

Emma nodded, "I don't have anyone else Regina. I know you never wanted to see me again and I tried to wait till I was older hoping you would forgive me and want me but…I just… after today..."

Regina guided a blond head to her lap as Emma sobbed hard. Regina motioning to the boy to come join them, he scrambled up on the bed and sat right next to Regina.

He whispered, "Hey, I'm Henwy…"

Regina smiled for real this time, "Hi Henry…" Her heart clenched as she ran her hands through his mothers hair, a comfort she knew Emma loved.

Emma looked up at Regina, "Please Regina…."

Regina lifted her chin, "Dear, you have to calm down."

Emma couldn't so Regina stood and moved to the floor, her own tears slipping down, pulling Emma to her.

"I am so so sorry Emma…I'm here. I got you."

…..

Regina was glad she had a rather large bed as she was sharing it currently with a young boy and Emma. Emma's head remained tucked under Regina's chin most of the night. She felt Emma move her hand to her hip and tap.

Regina shifted so Emma knew she was awake. "Good morning…"

Emma smiled into her brunette. "The sun's not even awake yet…"

Regina laughed, "then why are you waking me up princess?"

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's back.

"I can't sleep, can we talk?" She bit her tongue in worry.

Regina rolled her eyes, "As long as you allow me to breathe with that death grip you have on me, otherwise you are the only one who will be doing any talking."

Emma let up but only slightly, "Sorry Gina…"

Regina cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday…"

Emma laughed, "Yeah? Which one?"

Regina poked her, "well it's not like you came up to get me…"

Emma shrugged "I sent mom one year but you didn't want to see me…. so I left and … I tried to move on…"

Regina hummed. "Ah, I see. What happened? Someone break your heart?"

Emma shook her head. "No it was Neil, he loved me. I just didn't love him like I should…"

Regina's heart started pounding and Emma heard it.

"I named Henry for you…I guess I always hoped… one day he would be ours…"

Regina blinked back tears.

"Regina do you… want me to go."

Regina shook her head cupping Emma's cheek, "Please don't ever go away again…"

Emma nodded, Regina pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
